


Pink and Yellow

by Guitarhero909



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guitarhero909/pseuds/Guitarhero909
Summary: Kimberly wants to get closer to Trini. But how will she go about doing so? Read and find out. (Lemon, fluff, maybe even smut)





	Pink and Yellow

Chapter 1: A massage

Trini had just finished her last assignment.

“Finally,” she said sitting down.

She started to close her eyes and drift asleep until she heard someone call her name.

“Trini?” 

It was none other than her friend Kimberly the pink ranger.

“Have you been in here all day?” She asked.

“Yeah, and I finally finished this last thing,” Trini answered turning around, “And now my shoulders feel really stiff.”

Kimberly grinned and said, “Well maybe I can help with that.”

Kim started massaging Trini’s shoulders. 

“I don’t think the assignments are the only thing that made you sore. It was probably kicking some bad guy ass too.”

“Well you got me there,” Trini said.

Kimberly continued massaging Trini. 

“This surprisingly feels good.”

“I know,” she said, “That’s the idea. Have I ever told you how cute you are.”

Trini was starting to blush.

“Really?” She asked.

“Of course,” Kimberly said, “You’re strong, tough, look good in flannel.”

She came closer to her ear.

“Not to mention sexy.”

Trini blushed a dark red.

“I don’t know if anyone would wanna date a slob like me,” said Trini.

Kimberly’s hands went down to a sensitive spot; Trini’s breasts.

“What are you talking about girl?” Kimberly said, “If I recall correctly you’ve even got a delightful body.”

Trini was surprised.

“Wait… why are you touching me there?”

Kimberly chuckled.

“Its ok Trini, just relax.”

She had her pinned to a wall while still touching her.

“I think its time I showed you what its like to be loved by a woman,” Kimberly said.

She started unbuttoning her shirt to reveal her chest and stomach.

She then went back to playing with her breasts.

“Your nipples are hard,” Kimberly said.

“That’s because…. You’ve rubbed your arm against them before. I also get like this when someone…. Touches me like this.”

Kimberly’s thumb went for her nipples.

“You’re not even wearing a bra today. Was that on purpose to?”

“N-no…. I just forgot to put one on this morning.”

Kimberly kissed Trini’s neck.

“What if someone sees us?” Trini asked smiling.

“Its just us girls,” Kimberly said.

Their lips were starting to get closer and they were about to kiss.

Someone knocked on the door.

It was Jason.

“Kim, you in there? Its time to head to the hideout for training!”

Trini re-buttoned her shirt.

“We’ll just have to continue this another time,” Kimberly winked.


End file.
